


Of Two Hearts Which Combine

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blushing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Morning After, Riding, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: Two hearts. One soul. Inhibiting two bodies mingling together. Intertwined. In love. Connected.Daichi wakes up before Sugawara does, and takes the time to admire his lover, wondering how he got so lucky. He also starts to remember some naughty activities they partook in, the night before.Sugawara has a thing for being called by his given name. Daichi has a daddy kink. Two can play a game.Also 80% smut, 20% fluff.





	Of Two Hearts Which Combine

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a six weeks break from school and I wrote this in an hour after listening to some Jazz music. /jazz hands/ 
> 
> It's incredibly short, and it's my first time writing something that revolves around Daichi and Sugawara, but do let me know what you guys think of this! I appreciate every comment given ✾◕ ‿ ◕✾ Thank you guys for all the love you gave to 'Let the Right One in' and 'In Love, Coffee Ground Up'. I'll keep writing over my break.

**_ Of Two Hearts Which Combine _ **

 

_Two hearts. One soul. Inhibiting two bodies mingling together. Intertwined. In love. Connected._

 

**Daichi**

_I don’t want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms because that’s only my place._

 

Daichi gazed down fondly at the figure lying beside him, lips parting as a tiny exhale escaped parted lips.

‘What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?’ He mused, raking slender fingers through tousled hair.

 

Dawn had just broken and the beginnings of light was starting to shine through the sheer curtains, cascading an ethereal glow on his lover. Daichi inched forward, soaking in the warmth the other provided appreciatively. Slim digits caressed smooth, supple flesh.

 

“Urgh.”

 

A wide smile graced his features. He watched as the latter groaned, shifting in his sleep. The sheets slipped down an inch, only to reveal unblemished skin and sharp collarbones. A tiny purplish speck of discoloration caught his eye. Daichi’s breath hitched in his throat, fingers resting against his partner’s forearm. A small blush colored his cheeks when memories of the heated night they had the night before, hit him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Breathy exhales and high pitched moans filled the air. Fingernails dug into toned forearms. Head tossed back in sheer pleasure, a loud exclamation echoed and rang.

 

“T-there!’

 

A dark chuckle.

 

Teary eyes met dark chocolate orbs filled with want. Desire. Thirst.

A hard thrust. A shrill cry. A grunt.

 

Teeth sunk into supple flesh.

“ _Daichi_ -“

 

Daich’s grip on his lover’s waist tightened in response. A broken moan.

 

“Daichi, please-“

 

Brushing the sharp hipbones quivering beneath his calloused palms gingerly, he grinned smugly when a distressed whine emitted from plush lips. He fought the urge not to chuckle when those hips rutted back against his desperately. Stroking the smooth expanse of skin tenderly, he rocked back into the hot cavern that was pulsing fervently.

“Daichi, you mean brute- ah! Stop teasing mhmm-“

 

Daichi snorted in amusement, eyes crinkling into crescents. A mean brute? A part he could definitely play. Daichi smirked. He slid out of the heat by an inch. Groaned when he felt the muscles constrict around his cock in protest, sucking him back in.

 

“Mean brute? Suga! How could you? To think you would follow Oikawa’s ways. I suppose you two have been hanging out far too much,” Daichi smiled mischievously, licking a stripe down Sugawara’s nape.

 

Sugawara huffed in response, shivering as the wet stripe of saliva cooled. He turned to glare at Daichi sharply. Daichi merely chortled, shrugging, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on the side of his forehead. A flush spread across Sugawara’s cheeks at the open display of affection. He shoved it back down, clenching hard on the latter’s cock. A surge of satisfaction struck him when the stronger of the two growled.

The satisfaction did not last for long. Not when Daichi slipped out entirely, only to lean back the bed, looking like a Greek God, thrusting into his fist lazily. Sugawara gasped in sheer mortification. To think that his partner would have the audacity to pull such a move. Such temerity!

 

“Daichi, I swear- if you continue teasing me like this, I’m going to kill you. I will push you down and ride your stupid cock. You asshole. Stop bringing Oikawa in in the middle of sex, in the almighty name of God! Focus and _fuck me_ , you hear me? Jerk.” Sugawara hissed, rolling his hips miserably.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the head of his length, a gravelly groan tumbling out of his throat. Gazing at his ashen haired lover, his voice went down an octave.

 “So we’re going back to name-calling huh, _Koushi_?”

 

His voice seemed to dip lower at the mention of his lover’s name. Sugawara’s cheeks burned. Pushing himself up using his elbows, he turned to face Daichi properly. Dark eyes met his steadily. A lazy smirk made its way onto chiseled features. Sugawara’s heart fluttered.

“Say, what were you so hell bent on bringing up earlier? Something about riding me huh? You’re all talk, _Koushi_.”

Sugawara moaned softly, flushing down to his chest. He crawled towards the raven-haired male. No matter how long the two of them had been together, Sugawara still found it impossible not to blush when Daichi called him by his given name- something the latter took note of, and made use of to his full advantage, _especially_ in desperate times.

 

Well, desperate of a man he was. His body ached to be filled again. Daichi was in a mood to play, it seemed. Two could play a game. A devious glint flickered in his eyes. Straddling Daichi’s deliciously sculpted thighs, Sugawara tugged on Daichi’s wrists, touch fleeting. Swift. Soft. He swirled his hips once. Pressing his palms against Daichi’s solid chest, Sugawara nosed against prominent collarbones. Inhaled deep.

 

“Koushi-“

 

Sugawara’s eyelashes batted against his cheeks as he met Daichi’s heated gaze.

 

“Yes, _Daddy_?”

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**Sugawara**

 

If Sawamura Daichi was the devil, Sugawara Koushi was the Devil’s favourite spawn.

 

 

“Yes, _Daddy_?”

 

Sugawara watched as Daichi’s eyes widened by a fraction, the brown in his eyes turning black, in arousal. A breathy exhale left parted lips. Sugawara smirked. If being called by his given name was his weakness, nothing beat Daichi’s signature Daddy Kink.

Rolling his hips, the ashen haired male felt the hard tip of Daichi’s cock catch onto the rim of his soaking entrance. He moaned. How he longed to be stretched and filled to the brim by that thick, pulsing cock. He met his lover’s gaze.

 

“Say, what were you so hell bent on bringing up earlier? Something about being all talk huh?” Sugawara purred, pressing a kiss against Daichi’s jaw,” Say… How would you like it if I rode you right now? Hard and fast. Without any abandon. I’d like that. Wouldn’t you? I’m feeling so empty, and it’s all your fault, _Daddy.”_

Nails digging deep into Daichi’s chest, Sugawara lowered his hips, sliding back down the thick length.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

A feral growl. His lips parted at the stretch. A satisfied mewl. The familiar, dull ache. Noisy exhales. Sugawara clenched hard. Once. Twice. Thrice. Lifting his hips, he dropped back down, whining when Daichi’s cock nudged the deepest parts of his body.

 

“ _Daddy_.”

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Daichi**

“Daichi. Daichi-“

 

A sleepy voice cut his train of thoughts. Daichi looked up instantly, only to meet the softest sight ever. He was a weak man. A very weak one in the face of an angel. There sat his lover, Sugawara Koushi, ashen hair a complete mess. Tousled from shifting in his sleep. The last remains of sleep still crusted in his eyes. A tiny dimpled smile draped across stunning porcelain cheeks.

 

“Hey.”

 

Daichi’s heart stirred.

He was momentarily swept by a tidal wave of emotions. Persistent feelings that continued to overwhelm him each passing day, blanketing him like a soft layer of snow. Daichi exhaled the breath that he had held in for such a long period of time. He wheezed.

 

“Hey.”

 

How did he get so lucky? Sugawara Koushi was beautiful. Painfully so. He was irresistible. Insatiable in bed even. Daichi flushed.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

 

Laughter that of an angel- a nightingale singing. Daichi leant in and wrapped his arms around Sugawara, who merely hummed contentedly. The latter shifted. The bed sheets slipped further down. Tantalizing. Daichi let out a shaky groan.  Pressing his forehead against Sugawara’s bare shoulders, he sighed. He was completely whipped. Not to mention, he was sporting a rather… Troublesome and hard boner since his detailed recollections of the night before.

 

“Awfully sappy this morning, Handsome. Ever the charming one, I daresay,” Sugawara smiled, pressing a sweet tender kiss on Daichi’s cheek. 

 

Daichi let out a pitiful groan. Sugawara raised an eyebrow. Confusion morphed into mischief when his hands brushed against Daichi’s erection. A knowing look.

 

“Why, hello there, Soldier,” Sugawara cooed, chuckling merrily, “You’re up early. Say, Daichi…. How about we continue where we left off last night? I’m still pretty hungry-”

 

A devious glint flickered in his eyes.

 

“ _Daddy_.”

 

Daichi breathed through his nose. His nostrils flared.  

 

If Sugawara Koushi was an angel, he had the spawn of the Devil residing in him.

 

 

As breathy moans and broken whimpers filled the air, Daichi pressed his lips against Sugawara’s.

“I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you too, you dork.”

 

 

There is only one happiness in life. To love, and be loved.

_Two hearts. One soul. Inhibiting two bodies mingling together. Intertwined. In love. Connected._

 


End file.
